


Trapped Appreciation Week

by weilongfu



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mature for some descriptions of sex in chapter 3, Silly, Trapped Appreciation Week, originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Fics written for Trapped Appreciation Week on Tumblr, organized byFlorbexter. My answer to each day's theme was used as a prompt for these short fics!Themes:Day 1: Favourite EpisodeDay 2: Favourite CharacterDay 3: Favourite ‘Shao Fei yells Tang Yi’ - SceneDay 4: Funniest SceneDay 5: Favourite Relationship (platonic/romantic etc)Day 6: Favourite QuoteDay 7: Free Day





	1. So many wonderful things

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Favorite Episode  
> [Original post here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/186284300846)  
> A (short!) addendum to Ep 19, based on Zhao Zi’s emotional scene with Jack where he says, “Do you know why I became a police officer? I don’t believe there are bad people, just that they’re forced to do bad things. So I became a police officer so I could show them just how many wonderful and good things there are out there.”
> 
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Jack stares at the window that he knows looks into Zhao Zi’s bedroom. Drunk, emotionally spent, and physically exhausted, Zhao Zi had fallen into bed and passed out. Jack ensured that all the doors were locked and that Zhao Zi was cleaned up and tucked in.

“ _I became a police officer to show people how many good things there are out there._ ”

Jack shook his head. So naive. So young and green and soft.

“Sometimes there are bad people, Zhao Zi.” Jack looked at his hands, the ones that had so carefully stroked Zhao Zi’s cheekbones and cradled his head not long ago. “And I’m one of them.”

What kind of wonderful things could Zhao Zi have meant? What things could turn a man away from the darkness, from a life of crime?

“ _Stay. Don’t leave me._ ”

Jack looked at his phone, the numbers for Chen Wen Hao and Interpol were glaringly dark against the white screen. 

“Love. Love is one of those things.” 

And once Jack had acknowledged one, more and more came to mind. The softness of Zhao Zi’s smile, the warmth from sharing a pot of soup and bowls of rice, the smell of tea steeping, the sharp edge of a well-used kitchen knife… A home. A family. 

Jack pressed the call button. He had job offers to decline.


	2. The clues were there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Favorite Character  
> [Original post here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/186297149616)  
> Despite how hard I’m gunning for Jack/Zhao Zi, I would say my favorite character is actually Shao Fei. Earnest, hard working, intuitive, etc. So have some fic of Shao Fei doing what he does best, figuring out Tang Yi!

Like most police officers, Shao Fei was observant to changes in pattern. Tang Yi had a strict schedule he liked to keep. Most of the time. Large scale changes in his schedule were strictly for emergencies or when Shao Fei was pouting.

Shao Fei would deny it, even on his deathbed, that he had used this against Tang Yi.

But today, it was not a change of schedule, but a change of surroundings. The house was eerily quiet. There were a few more shopping bags in the kitchen than usual.

The second thing that wasn’t normal was the sound of a door slamming. Tang Yi was dramatic, but he never slammed doors on purpose.

Third was that Tang Yi’s smile was edged with something a little wild and chaotic. 

“Ah Yi… Did something happen today?”

Shao Fei watched Tang Yi walk to the sink and shake his head. His slippers looked like something had taken a bite out of them.

“Nothing at all.”

“Something smells.”

“Nonsense, I just cleaned the kitchen.”

Shao Fei sniffed Tang Yi. “You’re the one that smells funny. Like… urine.”

Tang Yi raised an eyebrow. “Meng. Shao. Fei.”

“Ah Yi… Did you…” The sound of a door creaking open and the scuttle of nails on wood floor echoed down the stairs. “Get a dog?”

Shao Fei fell over as something low to the ground rushed into his legs. Tang Yi looked down at him and smiled as an over-excited dog attempted to lick Shao Fei’s face to say hello.

“Happy anniversary.”


	3. When you say (yell) my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Favorite Shao Fei yells, “Tang Yi” - Scene  
> [Original post here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/186326928316)  
> This one is a little difficult I can’t really pin down a favorite scene where Shao Fei yells Tang Yi’s name. So how about something from Tang Yi’s perspective on how he feels when Shao Fei yells his name?
> 
> WARNING, gets a little… steamy at the end.  
> Pairing: Tang Yi/Shao Fei

The first time Tang Yi ever hears Shao Fei yell his name, he is angry and accusatory. 

Shao Fei marches up to him, eyes wide but brows furrowed. His hand on Tang Yi’s chest is firm and unyielding, every finger locked straight. Tang Yi schools his face into stillness, as if sculpted from marble or porcelain. 

“Tang Yi! I demand you tell me what you know! Why was Li Zhen- _jie_ meeting with Tang Guo Dong!”

Tang Yi narrows his eyes. “Check my witness statement. I have only just come out of the hospital and yet you are here to bother me again?”

“I don’t believe your witness statement!”

“Then talk to my lawyers. I have nothing left to say.” Tang Yi shoves Shao Fei’s hand away to walk on.

“TANG YI!” 

Tang Yi almost winces as Shao Fei’s yelling reaches a pitch he did not think a grown man untrained in music could reach. It grates on his nerves to hear his name in such a tone, but Tang Yi continues walking. 

——

“Tang Yi! Tang Yi, where are you?!”

Tang Yi knows his heart is still beating, but he cannot feel it, cannot feel his fingers and toes or his head. All he knows is the absence of feeling, the entirety of his world turned over in an altercation that should have ended at least two lives. There is rage and anguish and sorrow and confusion all in equal measure. 

But Tang Yi is too numb to acknowledge it all.

“Tang Yi! Please! Say something! Where are you?!”

As Shao Fei’s yelling drifts closer, the panic of someone else cuts through the fog. Tang Yi hates it.

He doesn’t want to feel. It’d be better to stay numb and ignore it, wait until it all passes and find a way to condemn the man he has hated for four long years. 

But Shao Fei does not allow him to stay numb, does not allow him to refuse to acknowledge how the world has changed in minutes. 

He hates it.

But he can’t bring himself to hate Shao Fei for it.

——

Tang Yi wonders how he could ever compare the way that Tang Guo Dong fondly called him, “Xiao Tang,” and the way Shao Fei looks at him, still in recovery, but says his name, “Tang Yi,” with such reverence and love that it feels like he’ll die. 

How could he compare these two different kinds of love and ever find them lacking?

Both lift him up in ways he did not think he’d ever deserve. 

Tang Guo Dong made Tang Yi feel protected, sheltered, finally away from the storm and fight for survival on the streets.

But Shao Fei’s voice sends a little shiver down his spine to curl as warmth in his stomach and liver and heart. Makes him want to stand straighter, smile brighter, and kiss his foolish police officer senseless.

So he does.

He maintains that Zhao Zi deserved the glare he got for interrupting, even after his years in prison.

——

“Ahh… Ah Yi! That-”

Tang Yi pulls off of Shao Fei’s dick with a pop and licks it from base to tip. Shao Fei moans again. “Don’t let me stop you. What were you going to say?”

“Ah Yi! Don’t tease! I-” Shao Fei nearly bites his tongue off before he moans again as Tang Yi’s fingers curl and press his prostate. 

Tang Yi revels in the sound of Shao Fei’s voice growing louder and louder in his enjoyment. If there was ever a time where Tang Yi understood taking pleasure in the pleasure of your lover, it would be here, like this, the way Shao Fei calls his name sparks fire in every nerve. Tang Yi feels his own cock leaking in appreciation and he hasn’t even touched himself. 

He hasn’t felt this way, so ready to burst, since he was a young and foolish teen tumbling in the sheets with another young member of Xing Tian Meng. 

“Ahhhah Yi! Please!”

“Please what?” Tang Yi sucks a mark into Shao Fei’s thigh and licks the sweat from his lips before nuzzling the reddish-purple mark. “What do you want, Ah Fei?”

“Kiss me.”

“Of course. Just say my name one more time.”

Shao Fei’s eyes stare at Tang Yi from behind his lashes, heated and wrecked. “Ah Yi… Please kiss me.”

How could Tang Yi say no when asked so prettily? So he doesn’t. 

And he kisses Shao Fei, swallowing the sound of his name on Shao Fei’s lips for the rest of the night, letting it fill him in all the ways his years behind bars made him feel empty. Until all feels right with the world again.


	4. While you were sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Funniest Scene  
> [Original post here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/186350522927)  
> This was a toss up between Shao Fei making faces at Tang Yi’s security camera, Tang Yi pulling open his jacket and telling Shao Fei to touch him, and Zhao Zi pulling back the blanket to see Jack’s face instead of Shao Fei’s. As the last two were FeiTang related, I am going to pick LiKe for this one and tell you about what Jack might have been thinking under that blanket and afterwards.  
> Pairing: Jack/Zhao Zi

Jack lay in the pale darkness under the hospital blanket. Zhao Zi’s snoring was easy to ignore, but Jack didn’t. He listened carefully to the depth of each breath, waiting for the signal of Zhao Zi’s awakening.

It had been pathetically easy to whisk Shao Fei away for some alone time with Tang Yi. If Zhao Zi was supposed to be here on watch for actual police purposes, he’d be fired.

Fortunately, Tang Yi had no improper desires of Officer Meng’s time. Or life for that matter. At least Zhao Zi would be spared that much.

“But it is cute, how he sleeps,” Jack said to himself, fighting the urge to giggle like a child.

Zhao Zi certainly still slept like a child and Jack had fought the urge to laugh at the way Zhao Zi’s body had contorted all over the couch. 

Ten minutes into the ruse and Zhao Zi’s breathing was still deep and even. Jack rolled his eyes. “If he was here for Officer Meng’s health, the man would have died and come back reincarnated already.”

Jack cleared his throat and started making snoring noises that were loud enough to rival thunder and more obnoxious than rain on a day with lots of errands. Zhao Zi stirred only a little to kick Shao Fei’s bed.

“ _Are you serious?_ ” Jack kept it up for another five minutes before Zhao Zi stirred enough to speak.

“Ah Fei! Can’t you snore a little quieter?!” Jack snored even louder. “Ah Fei!”

As Zhao Zi’s fingers reached for the edge of the blanket, Jack felt his face contort into a smile without his say. 

Zhao Zi’s horrified expression was reward enough.

Zhao Zi accepting Jack’s offering of breakfast was the cherry on top. 


	5. Family dinners, family banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Favorite Relationship  
> [Original post here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/186374140121)  
> Do I have to pick just one? I can’t. I mean I can, but let’s just represent everyone today! So let’s do the chaos of all Jack, Zhao Zi, Shao Fei, Tang Yi, Hong Ye, and Dao Yi having a group dinner post canon.

“Can you please pass the fish Manager Zuo?”

“Like you passed our secrets to Interpol?” Hong Ye’s fingers pinched the stem of her wine glass like she was about to snap it and throw the pieces at Jack. “No.”

“Xiao Jie, how many times do I have to tell you-”

“Hong Ye.” Dao Yi interrupted Jack’s spiel. “Perhaps we should bring that up another time.” Dao Yi glanced at Tang Yi who only rolled his eyes before putting the fish in front of Jack and putting some more beef in Shao Fei’s bowl.

“Ah Yi, you’re not eating anything! Stop putting things in my bowl.” Shao Fei pulled the bowl of prawns out of Zhao Zi’s reach and spooned several into Tang Yi’s bowl despite Zhao Zi’s protests. “You’re still a little thin.”

“Ah Fei! I was going to eat that!” 

“Zhao Zi, there’s plenty left in the bowl for you.”

“But the one on top looked really really good!”

“Shorty, it’s okay! Here, have this,” Jack said as he spooned some deboned fish into Zhao Zi’s bowl from his plate. 

“Ooh! Thank you!”

“If police officers are no longer able to debone their own pieces of fish, I worry for the safety of the country.” Hong Ye picked at the sauteed spinach Dao Yi had piled up on her plate. At Dao Yi’s quiet stare, Hong Ye sighed and actually ate some.

“The nutrients in it will be good for you and the developing baby.”

“So concerned over nothing,” Hong Ye made a face, but her cheeks were just a bit pink.

“No need to make such a fuss over your greens, Xiao Jie.”

“Fang. Liang. Dian!” Zhao Zi tapped Jack’s knuckles with the back of a spoon to admonish him.

“Oops!”

Tang Yi pinched the bridge of his nose as the bickering continued. Shao Fei’s warm hand rubbing circles into his back was a small consolation.

“Think of it this way,” Shao Fei whispered. “This is about as close as we’re going to get to having our in-laws get along.”

“I thought avoiding this was supposed to be a perk of being an orphan,” Tang Yi grumbled. Shao Fei only grimaced for a second before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Tang Yi’s lips. 

Perhaps next time they’d do a smaller “family” dinner.


	6. Let's get physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Favorite Quote  
> [Original post here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/186397674407)  
> From Ep 7 or 8:  
> “Hey, you’re the type that looks skinny with clothes on, but muscular when nude, aren’t you?”   
> “You can check for yourself when you get the chance.”   
> “Really? When the time comes, you can’t find some excuse to reject because you’re shy.”   
> “I’m afraid it’s you who’ll be shy.” 
> 
> I’ve technically already written a fic based off this quote, BUT I WON’T LET THAT STOP ME. I give you murder baby turns shy when taking off his clothes.

Jack looked at Zhao Zi’s eager face, hoping it would give him strength. 

Except Zhao Zi’s face was too eager, filled with delight and wonder, and Jack went back to square one.

It wasn’t as if Jack had body shyness. Jack had lost that a long time ago. But Zhao Zi’s expectations felt exceptionally high and Jack found himself aching to deliver. Thus his anxiety.

“Jack? Are you okay?” Zhao Zi reached out covered Jack’s still hands with his own. “You know… We don’t have to-”

“Of course we have to! I said I would!” Jack busied himself opening the buttons on his shirt. “As if I’d ever not-”

“Jack.” Zhao Zi’s hands stilled Jack’s again. “You know that this isn’t important, right?”

“You said you wanted to see.”

“I do want to see! But it kinda feels like you don’t want to show me?” Zhao Zi took another step into Jack’s space. “So if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

“This is so stupid.” Jack sighed. “I know I’m fit. Why am I so scared?”

“Hmmm…” Zhao Zi tapped his chin and Jack decided he was allowed to kiss Zhao Zi’s pouty lips while he was thinking. “Mmm… Stop that I- Oh! It’s because it means something this time!”

Jack’s lips hovered, millimeters away from Zhao Zi’s neck. “What?”

“You’re taking it as providing for me! That’s why you’re nervous!”

“Providing… my body?” Jack grinned. “Are you going to eat me?”

Zhao Zi rolled his eyes and kissed Jack again, his own clumsy fingers tangling with Jack’s to unbutton his shirt. If the only way they were going to get through this was with kisses, fumbling, and bad pickup lines, then so be it.


	7. One walk around the sun with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free Day  
> [Original post here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/186420713726)  
> Here we are, the end of appreciation week and a free day! This has been a lot of fun and I’ve enjoyed all the wonderful things everyone else in fandom has been creating to show their appreciation! 
> 
> To show mine, have some post-canon fluff.

Shao Fei comes down the stairs just in time to see Tang Yi finish setting the table for breakfast. Steam curls in elegant plumes into the morning sun. Tang Yi smiles softly without looking up and Shao Fei inhales sharply. 

Even after all these years, Tang Yi’s smile still hits him like a truck. 

“Good morning, Ah Yi!” Tang Yi stands still as Shao Fei wraps his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you for breakfast.”

Although he can’t see it, Shao Fei knows Tang Yi is rolling his eyes. He also knows that Tang Yi likes his morning hugs no matter how he appears to be reacting. “Ah Fei, eat quickly. It will get cold if you wait.” Tang Yi’s hands cover Shao Fei’s. A contradiction to his previous words. Shao Fei smiles into the curve of Tang Yi’s neck. “You don’t want to be late again, do you? What kind of example are you setting as captain?”

“Zhao Zi will be there on time. It’s mostly fine.” With a press of a kiss to Tang Yi’s cheekbone, Shao Fei untangles himself from his husband to finally appreciate the delicious breakfast in front of him.

Tang Yi’s mug is full of jasmine tea this morning and Shao Fei’s is filled with orange juice. Poached eggs float on top of porridge made from lotus root starch, filled with fruits and nuts. Thin slices of dried meat from Shao Fei’s favorite shop are arranged in a spiral around a bowl of spicy dipping sauce, steamed to perfection. Several steamed buns sit in the bamboo steamer basket and by the smell, Tang Yi has filled them with pork. 

“So much food today!”

“And for lunch.” Tang Yi holds out a heavy lunch box that Shao Fei knows has the three layer bento box in it. 

“The three layer box…” Shao Fei puts down his bowl to accept it. “Is today special?”

Tang Yi only smiles. “You’ll see when you come home.” 

——

“Shorty! You’ll be late if you doze any longer!” Jack throws the covers off the bed to find only a pile of pillows before he’s tackled into them from behind. Jack relaxes under the familiar weight of Zhao Zi’s body. “You’ve gotten better at that.”

“So do I get a reward for catching you off guard, Dian Dian?”

“What reward could you want?”

“Tonight you will finally let me-” Jack rolled over and switched their positions before Zhao Zi ccould finish.

“Is that really something you should be thinking about now?” Jack’s eyes gleamed as he licked his lips. “Because if it’s for you, of course I’m willing. But what will your subordinates and Captain Meng say?”

“Ugh.” Zhao Zi rolled his eyes. “Who’d have thought finally being senior to someone was actually this much work.”

“Everyone other than you knows that, Shorty. Come on, I made your favorite dumplings and steamed buns for breakfast. After i drop you off at the station, I’m going to go shopping for lunch groceries.”

Zhao Zi sat up and nearly hit Jack’s forehead with his own. “Does that mean that I get to do what I want tonight?”

“If you have energy after what we’re doing for dinner, of course you can.”

“Huh? What are we doing for dinner?”

——

Tang Yi’s dining table was full of dishes when Shao Fei and Zhao Zi walked in the door that evening. Jack walked past with another two to set on the table. Shao Fei and Zhao Zi followed eagerly. 

When everyone was seated and the wine was poured, Tang Yi stood and raised his glass. “A toast.” He looked to Shao Fei. “To the chance that we met. A toast to the chance that we fell in love.”

Shao Fei’s smile was soft before he realized what Tang Yi meant. “Wait, you want to celebrate the day we met?”

Tang Yi smiled and Jack elbowed Zhao Zi who was only looking at the steamed fish and drooling. 

“To thank you for loving me.” Tang Yi raised his glass. “Thank you for five years. May the next five, ten, twenty, one hundred go as smoothly and with love.”

Shao Fei sniffled. “To five years!”

“To five years!”


End file.
